This invention is related to a siloxane-containing etch-resistant coating composition useful for finishing both rigid and flexible substrates.
Finishes or coatings are required for a variety of substrates used in automobiles or trucks. A typical substrate is galvanized steel. However, other substrates include filler panels located between the bumper and the chassis of an automobile, fender extensions around headlights or tail lights, and other exterior trim parts. The use of plastic parts in the design of automobiles has been growing rapidly due to their adaptibility and lighter weight compared to steel parts. The increased use of plastics may help to meet fuel efficiency standards.
Finishes applied to metal parts of an automobile or truck are relatively rigid, and finishes applied to plastic parts are generally more flexible. Finishes that can potentially be applied to both metal and plastic parts may be termed universal finishes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,895 discloses a coating composition that provides a flexible finish for automobiles and trucks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,964 discloses a flexible clearcoat polyester urethane composition.
There is a need coating compositions that provide a finish having improved chemical etch resistance and durability or weatherability, for both plastics and steel substrates, a universal coating.